1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a refractive coaster and in particular to one that can mix lights of different colors to form a fascinating colorful light when a glass is slightly moved upwardly therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional coaster is simply a thin object on which one put a glass, or cup, to protect a table from heat or liquids. However, such a coaster is too dull in function to satisfy the consumer's needs.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a refractive coaster which will mix lights of different colors to form a fascinating colorful light when a glass is slightly moved upwardly from the coaster.